Fluorescence lifetime and differential phase data will be taken on several hydroxy-Trp protein and their normal Trp forms. Measurment on these protein in the presence and absence of DNA will be performed to study the mobility and the spectral changes of the Trp and hydroxy-Trp residue due to DNA binding. This data will help us understand the pertinent conformational changes involved in the protein.